moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellatorr Moonbow
'''Bellatorr Telh'alora Moonbow '''or better known as "Bella", was a commanding Sentinel in the Kaldorei Sentinel forces, as well as a Preserver of the Order of Malorne. Bella was born and raised in Winterspring in a small village near a trading route to Mount Hyjal, and had quick access to the less snowy mountain when needed. Bellatorr's name translated into the common language means "Warrior" or "Soldier". Both meanings of her name played a large influential role on who she became as a being later on in her life. Bellatorr spent a lot of her time protecting and watching over Faelweyn Starwhisper, her surrogate child and saving her from greater beings that the small Druid couldn't handle. Appearance Bellatorr overall was very fit and muscular, but still claimed a somewhat slim figure. She was fairly average for her race in height, standing a few inches taller than some of the rest but not much. Her eyes were a bland silver, which dart across her surroundings quickly, but slow enough to observe what she needed to know about everything around her. Her skin was a gentle mauve, though her lips are stained a deep magenta, naturally. She seemed to pull off the "raccoon eye" makeup, though her "makeup" is merely only shadows and bags, though they don't take away from her clean image. Again, with a clean image comes wealthy looking armor and many expensive looking hand-stitched robes and dresses for when she was not working or hunting with her companion, Ahura. Her long indigo-navy, almost blackish hair was always in a long braid parted to the side, which ended roughly around her belly button. She held herself fairly high and mighty, looking proud all of the time. She tended to display no emotion to keep her safe and protected. She was a very outward snob by the way she held herself up, and kept to herself. Her traditional rite of passage tattoos on her face represented glaives, which was why she chose the huntress and Sentinel path. On her shoulder blades were two mirror image tribal looking celtic tattoos in a deep purple, almost black ink. On the outside of both thighs were black spirals working down to her knees, only looping once, starting from the top of her thighs near her hips. Bellatorr had seven piercings. Her septum was the oldest piercing she's gotten, with a silver hoop. The next four are were the cartilage of both ears, two on each side, only on the top. The next two were on each side of her upper lip, two silver studs. Personality Because of her Highborne heritage, she always seemed to be a snob. She held her head above everyone else and was extremely proud, for nothing truly in particular besides trying to keep emotions safe from harm by other people. Along with her nose in the air lifestyle, she always needed to be in control, and she always was whether she was leading an assault or was in part of a discussion. If things did not work her way, she would easily lash out or sneer and roll her eyes. While entirely pretentious, Bellatorr still seemed to have a lot of deep seeded anger and sadness, and would sometimes show it if she was with someone close enough to her heart. She constantly seemed to be hiding her true feelings with her arrogant stupor. Even though she seemed to be entirely rude, she still had a lot of respect for those commanding above her or those older than her. She was always respectful to her parents and older sister and her Sentinel commanders and drill commanders. If she noticed someone being out of line towards an elder, she had to step in and correct their behavior immediately. To those close to her, she was very protective and almost motherly if it weren't for her warrioress stature. She tried to keep those dear to her safe and close like a security blanket, and if they were gone, she would not stop at any length to get them back. Early Life Pre-Sundering Bellatorr was born roughly during the time Highborne became the main upper-class portion of Elven society to Lelindra and Naren Moonbow, along with her twin brother, Gaularn, in a snowy outskirt of Mount Hyjal . Her mother claimed her role as simply a Priestess and her father was a part of the Highborne people, focusing on arcane magic with bow and arrows. At this time, Falathiel, her already maturing older sister took great part in raising Bellatorr and Gaularn due to the fact that their parents were always consumed in their professions. Bellatorr's mother taught her how to cook and tailor her own clothes and make modifications, which all came very handy in her later life. When she was still a child, the family moved closer inland to the snowy bank off of Mount Hyjal and resided there on a Frostsaber farm. Naren was still focused very heavily on the magic of the Well of Eternity and spent most of his time at the Well and not with the rest of the family. Falathiel had already begun picking up archery as a skill and began teaching young Bellatorr how to aim and shoot a target to bring home food for the Sabers. About 2,000 years later, the Well of Eternity and the War of the Ancients came into play. Bellatorr, already having a firm grasp of archery wanted to take part in the war itself. Her mother pleaded that her and her sister remain at home, but the two disagreeed and left to contribute anyways, Bellatorr with her bow and a dagger, and Falathiel with a bow as well, and a glaive. During their trip to aid the war effort, Falathiel explained to Bellatorr that they're only half sisters, and that Falathiel's father was not Highborne like Bellatorr's was. This shocked Bellatorr, but she remained convinced that their bond was still stronger than anything imaginable. Post-Sundering Bellatorr remembered little of the Sundering other than her sister not being at her side when she awoke on a shoreline of Azshara , and Ahura, her Frostsaber companion that was supposed to be on the farm was at her side, waiting. Bellatorr hurried home, following her companion for direction, for fear of what might have happened while she was gone. When she returned home, everything seemed to be fine, but Falathiel was nowhere to be found, and the family had hoped that she would return home soon. Shortly after, the snowy area their family resided in on the outskirt of Mount Hyjal caught onto the name Winterspring . Her father began practicing arcane magic again in subtlety when Illidan had placed the Well of Eternity's water in the nearby lake of Mount Hyjal, despite magic use being essentially outlawed since the great sundering. Falathiel returned home, stating she cannot be around for much longer due to the fact she is being initiated into the Wardens. This upset Bellatorr a lot and she felt wholeheartedly betrayed. Bellatorr at this point grew closer to her twin, Gaularn, teaching him how to shoot a bow just like Falathiel taught her. Bellatorr, Gaularn and Ahura left one night on a hunting trip in the shadowed snow of Winterspring and noticed smoke in the distance where they had journeyed from. Quickly returning home they noticed the smoke began to grow heavy, and they quickly realized their home was set ablaze. Bellatorr, afriad for the all of the lives of the Saber's and her family, rushed into the blazing building to grab her parents, but it was soon discovered they were deceased. Rushing out to help her brother round up the remaining sabers, Bellatorr's mind began racing on the notion of who would do such a thing or if it was just an accident. Long Vigil and the Sentinels of Kalimdor Bellatorr was soon left alone with just her companion, Ahura, residing in Winterspring in a small home on an overlook on one of the vast hills. Having Gaularn left, she spent most of her time hunting with her saber or just tailoring herself fine clothing like the vain Highborne she is. During this time, she spent a lot of her waking hours pondering all of the events of her life. Tyrande had just begun recruiting Kaldorei women that were left in the wake world, while the Druids begun hibernation in the Emerald Dream , for the Sentinel Army . Bellatorr enlisted herself and was posted in Mount Hyjal to protect the World Tree, Nordrassil and the rest of the Hyjal inhabitants. Becoming a Sentinel was one of Bellatorr's favored accomplishments. Bellatorr slowly but surely began climbing the ranks, and just before the events of the Battle for Mount Hyjal, she grew to a Sentinel Commander, who could lead her own small band of Sentinels in her area. In her time in Hyjal, she had met Telandris Starwhisper, a Druid of the Claw who was visiting from Feralas. They grew close and Bellatorr held romantic interest but Telandris was already eternally mated with the mother of his children. When Lethendris and Faelweyn Starwhisper were little, Bellatorr was granted Godmother to the children, should anything happen to Telandris and Nysellia. One evening at her home in Winterspring, Bellatorr was given notice by another Sentinel that Faelweyn could potentially be in trouble, and Faelweyn was transported to Winterspring where she resided in Bellatorr's home, and for her safety, was referred to by her common name, Mercy. Battle for Mount Hyjal Before the Battle Mercy had revealed to Bellatorr the infected and putrid arrow head lodged in her leg and Bellatorr was convinced she had someone who could take care of Mercy's problem. Bellatorr asked an acquaintence of hers, a medic and naturopath by the name of Fendrath Thornwind to help her out. Fendrath removed the arrowhead from Mercy's leg and the two shortly fell in love, which seemed to lift Bellatorr's spirits somewhat, knowing that she helped someone and brought love together. During the Battle After Mercy had her son, Andren Starwhisper, the three, Bellatorr, Mercy and Fendrath were all called upon to battle in Hyjal against the Burning Legion's demons. Mercy was issued to be a Priestess, Fendrath a frontline medic, and Bellatorr the Sentinel Commander that would lead Fendrath and her troop into battle. Andren was brought and left in an infirmary close by, but away from the battle because they needed to keep him close. While taking on a group of demons on the front line, Bellatorr and her troop were ambushed by a large number of undead and fettid horrors. Bellatorr noticed Fendrath being mauled by one of these demons and attempted to fend it off of him but was too late, and Fendrath had already lost too much blood and passed away on the battle field. Back closer to the safe area where Andren and others were supposedly kept safe, screams were heard and fel cannons were fired, leaving green hazy smoke rising. Bellatorr rushed back while the rest of her troop laid dead and noticed Mercy cradling over Andren's limp and lifeless body, and Bellatorr slumped over in defeat as she let the one person closest to her lose both things she loved dearly. Bellatorr and other commanders stood guard as Malfurion discussed with Tyrande the Horn of the Ancients and it's consequences, but left quickly to ensure the safety of Mercy, who she caught trying to jump off of a lake cliff in attempted suicide. After the Battle Bellatorr brought Mercy back to Winterspring with her to keep her close and safe, almost like her own child. She vowed to keep Mercy company and to make sure she doesn't feel lonely, but it was soon dismissed after returning to her normal Sentinel commanding duties. Mercy had left Winterspring and was never heard from for a long time, and this upset Bellatorr greatly. Bellatorr seemed to have lost the one being that she held close to her since everyone else had left, and this put Bellatorr in a very angry state. Bellatorr began to stop being friendly and happy to meet local inhabitants of Mount Hyjal or Winterspring, and became cold and arrogant, to keep herself protected. Although Mercy had left, Bellatorr kept close tabs on her, but stayed a distance away in fear for upsetting her surrogate child. After the Birth of Teldrassil After the formation of Teldrassil , Bellatorr took a small post in Azshara, which posed no real challenges or threats. At this point, Bellatorr was more interested in her own findings and personal life, and remained very quiet, save for interacting with her companion, Ahura. Bellatorr continued to watch Mercy from afar, watching her strive in Druidism and grow up to be a source of healing and renewal for the world around her. Bellatorr also seemed to be keeping close tabs on Lethandris Starwhisper, Mercy's brother, who burned killed their parents, and ultimately came to the conclusion and Lethandris was a danger to Mercy and he needed to be taken care of. She began to hunt down for Lethandris after Mercy had entered the Emerald Dream to study more in-depth. The Hunt for Lethandris and Mercy Mercy had awoken from the Emerald Dream and was now a part of the Order of Malorne, a group of Druids and protectors of the balance. This made Mercy easier to find, and Bellatorr feared for that. Bellatorr asked one of her Sentinels to send word for her that Lethandris has been spotted in Satyrnaar, and suggested not to travel outside of Teldrassil until Lethandris has been brought to justice. Unfortunatly enough, Mercy brought a group of her Order with her to Satyrnaar to investigate the whereabouts of her brother and was captured. Bellatorr immediately sought an audience with the Order of Malorne and planned a rescue mission for Mercy and an assault against Lethandris. These acts had initiated Bellatorr into the ranks of the Order of Malorne and after the recapture of Mercy, was introduced to the Preserver rank in the Order. After Mercy was safe and Lethandris was brought to justice, Bellatorr bought a home in Darnassus for Mercy to reside in seeing as Mercy lacked a lot of gold that Bellatorr seemed to earn during her time as a Sentinel. Xanes and Mercy Bellatorr watched close by as Mercy climbed the ranks of the Order of Malorne. In the meantime, Bellatorr resigned from Sentinel duty but still had close ties to the Sentinel Army itself, in case the Order of Malorne was in trouble. Wandering through the wasteland of Desolace, Bellatorr came across an odd book that acted somewhat as a journal for someone. The book seemed battered and overused, and Bellatorr came to the conclusion that Mercy would be able to figure out what the book was all about, even though it was all strange rambling. This led to a full on assault from a crazed Gilnean woman, possessed by a demon called Xanes. The entire Order was being threatend, harrassed and stalked. Bellatorr fell into a deep shame again as the entire Order seemed to blame this all on her, but she kept her cold, harsh front through it all despite her horrible feelings. The demon captured Mercy and Ralic Ellymayne and Bellatorr stepped in immediately, getting the Sentinel Army, and the Sisterhood of Elune and the Cenarion Circle involved as well to help take down the malevolent demon that took her surrogate child and another member of the Order. After the two were recaptured in the Blasted Lands, Bellatorr immediately planned the assault against the demon and after finding where the demon was hiding at, set up a large encampment of Druids, Priestesses and Sentinels, as well as the Order of Malorne, to help take down the beast, while still keeping in touch with Mercy back in Darnassus. The assault was a success, and Bellatorr soon returned home to a thankful Mercy and both women seemed to relax. Final Moments and Death Bellatorr put back on her Sentinel armor one last time, and became interested in the Darkspear Rebel efforts. Despite being highly anti-Horde, she decided anything that helps to get Garrosh out of power is worth the time and effort. Bellatorr knew her old age was getting to her, and she decided she'd rather go out in the midst of battle than on a bed, withered and frail. Bellatorr led a small group of Alliance soldiers and Sentinels with a few pack mules and a Kodo caravan into Ratchet, but was intercepted by Kor'kron Orcs. While firing an arrow, an Orc came up behind her, and stabbed her through the back, killing her in a matter of minutes, seeing as it missed a few vital organs. Prior to her death, Bellatorr had left a letter for Mercy in the small home in Darnassus, which Mercy has not yet seen due to living in Feralas once more. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Sentinel Army Category:Order of Malorne Category:Sentinels